1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spin-stabilized projectile with a correctable trajectory, wherein the projectile possesses lateral or transverse thrust-propulsion devices which are distributed about the circumference thereof, each incorporating an impulse-generating charge inclusive an electrically-activatable detonator arranged beneath a cover which is radially ejectable relative to the longitudinal axis of the projectile.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A projectile of that type is already known in the technology from the disclosure of German Patent 22 64 243 in the configuration of an airborne body which rotates during flight, and wherein, with the aid of at least one impulse which can be triggered during the flight and which is oriented radially relative to the airborne body, it is possible to change the trajectory in order to increase the probability of scoring a hit or striking a target. The impulse is generated with the aid of a weight or mass component which is acceleratable through the action of an impulse-generating charge and leads approximately to a parallel offset out of the momentary trajectory, when it is oriented towards the center of gravity of the projectile. Information with regard to the momentary offset of the trajectory with regard to the target which is to be attacked received or computed by a control installation determines in which momentary roll position of the projectile there is triggered the lateral or transverse impulse; in effect, which of a plurality of present and still available lateral or transverse thrust-propulsion devices which are arranged distributed about the periphery of the projectile, currently possesses a most likely expedient spatial orientation for correction of the trajectory, and as a consequence thereof is to be electrically activated.
Kinematically comparable trajectory correcting devices, but which are operatively based on a control nozzle recoil or reaction effect, have become known from the disclosure of European Patent 00 28 966 or from the disclosure of German Patent 27 14 688. In the last-mentioned publication there is employed a central gas generator for selectively openable gas jet-discharge nozzles. Each nozzle possesses a lug which can be screwed into a radial wall opening of the projectile, which contains, within a threaded female chuck, a form-fittingly positioned insert having load-transmissively positioned therein, a radially oriented plug. Operative between the plug and the insert is a detonator which is radially wired towards the center of the projectile, so as to hollow out the internal space of the insert through the outward expulsion of the plug and to thusly facilitate a deformation of the wall structure of the resultingly hollow-cylindrical insert, so that the latter is pressed out from the screwthreaded receptacle by means of the excess or superatmospheric pressure which is generated by the gas generator and, as a result, there can be opened a gas discharge-nozzle. When once an opening has been freed, thereafter no further ones can any longer be opened. A lateral or transverse thrust-propulsion device which is constructed in that manner does evidence the advantage with regard to an impulse propulsion mechanism of the type considered herein in that it allows a lengthier acting lateral or transverse force to exert an affect on the projectile; however, which is just that not desired for a projectile which is stabilized under a high spin, inasmuch as the lateral thrust-orientation changes with the inherent rotation of the projectile.